1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor stand having a tubular leg of folding material and having a device for the housing and presentation of merchandize.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floor stands of this type are also known as so-called instant displays and have proved satisfactory in practice. A basic embodiment of such a floor stand is described in the Applicant's German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,902,573, in FIGS. 8 and 9. They possess the advantage which is guite essential for practical purposes, that the leg can in a sense be wound in U-shape or L-shape round the folded cuboid container with economy of space, so that the container filled with the relevant articles can be shipped together with its leg with economy of space. At the point of sale, in a store for example, the floor stand is then unfolded with effortless ease, for which purpose the leg needs only to be brought into its extended position, whereupon it is pivoted beneath the container. During this pivoting process the leg is automatically unfolded, namely because the distance between its front wall and rear wall is enlarged to the distance of the service position during the above-mentioned pivoting process.
Whereas in the above-mentioned Offenlegungsschrift the connection between the leg and the container was made via two separate glued staps. European Published Application No. 54,889 describes a similar floor stand, in which the connection between the leg and the container is made via a roof panel which, in a sense, bridges the front wall and rear wall of the leg. The present invention can be used for all types of such floor stands according to these publications.
It is common to these known, and also to other similar floor stands, that the housing device is a container made of folding material. As examples, the floor stand according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,350 may also be mentioned. However the construction provided by the latter for the housing device glued onto the leg as a container of folding material restricts its field of use, because, for example, tubes and other elongate merchandise cannot be presented standing upright in the containers to the customer.
It is therefore the object of the invention to propose a floor stand of the type initially mentioned which, whilst retaining the advantages of this floor stand is characterised in that merchandize of virtually any desired shape can be retained securely positioned in the housing device.